


Son of the Fates

by Prone_to_Danger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prone_to_Danger/pseuds/Prone_to_Danger
Summary: He was born from the combination of three of the most powerful being in the world. The power of the strings flows through his blood. What will Olympus do when finding out about the boy with the power of fate on his side? Percy Jackson, the fates son, will he be a blessing or a curse.Got the very base Idea from @wonderboy111111 on WattpadP.S. I'm known as Upsilon on other fanfiction websites (same guy ) so I'm not someone stealing this





	1. 1-First thought

A snake slithers up a golden surface. At first glance, this snake would look more like neon lights than a snake due to the fact that its primary color is black with glowing neon blue stripes. Once the snake got over the crest of the throne, it was snatched. On the other side of the thrones, three very old women sat upon them. One now had a very large snake in her hands.

"WHY? Will these stupid pit snakes now leave me alone. " yelled the one farthest to the left. She then proceeded in slamming her hand Into her throne causing the very ground under her feet to shake. The other two didn't even acknowledge the third's aggression. Instead to others where instead staring at a floating screen. The screen showed children playing on a playground. Once the third calmed down and joined the others and said what all three were thinking. "I want a child," she told the others in barely a whisper. All three got a dreamy look in their eyes. 

"I know we do this every other day but I really think that we should do it," the one in the middle announced pleading to the others. The last one just got up from her throne and moved over to her weave.

Her eyes filled with determination as she said: "I agree." The others joined her and their work was begun. 

Time Skip 

A baby's laughter filled the air as a cloud of pure power swirled around the child's head. Then a door opened and everything stopped.


	2. 2-School

Jesse McCartney plays at the dance that signals the winter break. (A/N I couldn't remember why the dance was happening in the book and I can not for the life of me find my copy) I Perseus Moerae Jackson Have been sent to boarding school after boarding school. So that must be why that in the last eleven out of fifteen years of my life I've been in slowly climbing the east coast just to find a school I have not been expelled from. I love my mother, and my mom, and my Madre. ( Yes one of them is just mother is Spanish, you try having three moms and not having to go into a foreign language when disconcerting them from one another. Especially when they are identical. When I was younger I thought that having three moms was weird but as I have grown I've met people who have no parents and so I feel lucky that I have three.

I sat next to the punch waiting and waiting for this to end. 

Just when I was about to sneak out and leave early, something happened. Three people who I've never seen before and try to act to act normal, one was a boy with purplish black hair and eyes that remind me of the times my mothers and I took vacations to the sea, another is a girl who wore punk clothes and spiky black hair and eyes like a clear blue sky, finally there is a girl who had her face to me this entire time but she has blond hair. I instantly try to hide. Due to my natural platinum hair and purple eyes, I am easily seen in a crowd. I sneak out the back and get my breath. 

Not long after I see Dr.Thron the worst teacher ever. He was supposed to teach us U.S. history but instead, does '1' exclusive ancient Greek stories and myths. He just loved to talk about the manticore and how and I'm quoting here 'The Manticore is the strongest monster to ever live' I mean he talks about Greek mythology as if it were real.

I see Dr. Thorn pulling three children out of the building. My first thought goes to the fact that I know two of them. They're the Di Angelos, Bianca, and Nico. The third was the boy from inside. The boy looked like there was something in his shoulder that was causing him pain. I quickly hid from view and formed a plan. Oh, gods, I am so dead I thought to myself. Then I realized I said, godS. Come on now DR.THORNis rubbing off on me, man this couldn't possibly get any worse.

Immediately after that thought pops into my head Dr.Thorn transforms into the manticore. "I just had the jinx this didn't I" I whispered to myself in a scornfully way. 

I jumped tackling the beast before it even fully formed. Pushing it off the cliff. I barely able to grab the ledge as I fell. When I pulled myself up. I was surrounded by silver arrows.

(Question: What is your Percy Jackson OTP)


	3. 3-My Moms Explain and I have Powers

And by the way, some of the images on Google for Artemis are very very weird 

A very scary pre-teen with an arrow pointed directly at my face demanded,"Who are you and who is your godly parent?" 

The very intelligent words of "uuuuuuuh what now?" rolled out of my mouth. She then poked me with the arrow.

"Tell me the truth," she hisses a look of complete disgust covers her face. I meet her eyes and suddenly I'm no longer there. 

I am on an island. I look around only to have two children running at me, a girl and a boy. The girl, who looks like the one who was just asking questions is head of the boy and is laughing, the boy looks angry and has mud covering his face. I scream but it's like they can't hear me, then just as they were about to hit me they just ran right through me. I follow till they get to a hut. Inside the children run around a crude wooden table.

"Artemis why does Apollo have mad on his face? What did you do?" asked a lady angerly. Wait, did she just say ARTEMIS and APOLLO as in the Greek gods The lady had just come out of an adjoining room."How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing these tricks on your brother?" She asked Artemis scoldingly.

"But mother he won't stop calling me little sis and Arty," Artemis whined. She then proceeded to death glare at Apollo. 

Suddenly everything shifts and I see Artemis under what looks to be a cloud? There is a man next to her just smiling in her pain. I feel complete disgust looking at this man smiling at another's pain. "Now that you're out of the picture winning this war will be easy and once your little hunters get here I'll crush them and make you watch.

"Lets me out or is the great general of the Titans scared of a girl," she called out.

"You dare to insult me? Well then," he replied immediately backhands. "After all of this is over maybe I'll let you keep my burden well lines of men take you," he whispers in her ear and she looks like her eye will pop out of her head. I vomit on the spot. Take is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard.

The scene shifts again. This time instead of Artemis I see it's my mothers. Mom (left/Clotho) just smiles at me, mother (middle/Lachesis) studies me, and mi Madre (right/Atropos) was looking me up and down for injuries.

"So you've activated your powers," mi Madre cried excitedly. She then jumped at me hugging the life out of me. (A/N Do ya get it) 

"What just happened," I asked her panicked. I felt like I was going insane.

"Well son I know you've had Greek mythology for the last few years, so I know you know all about it and we've got something to tell you. It's all real. And, we, are, the fates!" mother told me and all three yelled the last part.

"Okay, now I am very confused? Aren't the fates depicted as old?" I asked incredibly confused.

"Well yes and normally we are in that form but around you, we've decided that we would appear a more appropriate age," they answered creepy at the same time.

"One more question, who's my father. Every time I've asked this before you all always say 'only when you are ready' so now will you tell me. Please?"I begged.

"Okay, we'll tell you,"mom replies after what looked like a debate between my mothers with their eyes.

"Your father is," mother started.

"No one. Because we made you we didn't give birth to you we made you, so you don't have a father. With all of the different types of immortal and mortals we made your string out of we don't even know if you're mortal or not," mi Madre finished and explained. To say I was shocked is an understatement. "Oh looks like you're being pulled back into the real world. By the way, you have the power to look into a person's past on future. Also to activate your powers look at someone's eyes and think 'activate'. See you soon honey," mi Madre tells me before pecking me on the cheek and I wake up. In a silvery tent. I sit up instantly only to slam my head into the head of one of the girls who had been pointing the arrows at me.

"OH, I am so very sorry I really didn't mean to I was just startled," I quickly tell her as not to get hurt. She looked up and I saw she had volcanic black eyes and her long black hair. I quickly look down as to quell the blush that was creeping up my face. 

"Thou should act quickly Mi'lady wishes to speak with thee," she says annoyed. I quickly get up and run through what looked like a camp full of girls. Before my fifteen-year-old brain can act I go to the tent that looked like command tent. As I enter My senses are filled with the scent of the forest during fall. I look towards the other side to see the girl who I now knew was Artemis. She was talking to the boy with the sea eyes. As I just stood there the girl who I accidentally slammed my head into comes in.

"Hello Zoé, oh and you boy come sit I must speak with you after I am finished talking to Triton, " she says in a commanding tone. So now I knew the other girl's name too and wait TRITON as in the god?

"Like the god?" I asked once again confused. 

"No, but we have the same father." the boy turned and to replied.

"Now back to business," Artemis commands. 

Another Question: What's your guys' favorite songs I'm running out of thing to listen to well writing


	4. 4-Changes

"Now boy what exactly did that beast tell you?" Artemis asked Triton.

"He talked about stirring a pot or maybe the pot was doing the stirring," He replied."Some stuff about a monster that was going to lead them to victory and some other stuff. I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying," he told the goddess in front of him like she wasn't a goddess. I was freaking out. Had my mind finally snapped? I just focused on not looking anyone in the eyes for the moment, too scared to see anyone's future. 

Suddenly I look up almost as if pulled and I look straight into the eyes of Zoé. Suddenly I was sucked in and I saw four little girls playing around a tree. The tree at first looked normal till I grew closer and saw that it born golden apples. I then gasped as I realized that I was standing on a massive hundred-headed dragon. I yelped then realized that the girls had stopped. Now that I looked at they I see that they all looked kind of the same. However, I knew one was Zoé. In fact, she kinda stood out. The others were looking afraid, but she was not she looked almost hopeful. Wait, what are they afraid of? After that thought, I looked at where they were looking and I saw a man.

I saw him try the dragon and fail. He then ran further into the garden and Zoé followed. After following both of them I saw the man seduce Zoé all while I gagged constantly also, and I don't know why but, I really wanted to punch him. 

He somehow managed to convince her to help him. She pulled a chip from her hair and handed it to him. Has he took it the pin became a sword. He took the sword and with it killed the dragon. He grabbed a golden apple from the tree and ran. Zoé quickly followed hope once again filling her eyes. Once outside of the garden the man became much ruder to Zoé. She asked to go with him he talked about how she would only slow him down and he left her there. 

Suddenly she was before a very large man under the same cloud I saw Artemis than I realize the man is the same in the vision with. He looked very angry. He rambled on and on about how she betrayed him and her sister and how she was banished.

She was forced to leave and as she went through the entrance it vanished. She fell to her knees and cried. she cried for so long she fell asleep. Has she slept with a group almost materialized around her. Once they came closer they I saw that they were the hunt.

Artemis came up to Zoé. She held a hand above her and a silvery glow appeared above Zoé. Artemis sighed and Zoé awoke.

"Who are you?" Zoé asked only half awake.

"I'm the goddess Artemis and I was wondering if you would be willing to join my hunt and become one of my handmaidens?" Artemis replied softly. Zoé's eyes got bigger than dinner plates. 

"Your hunt?" Zoé asked more so much timider than I thought possible for her. Artemis explained everything from no men to immortality all while the entire hunt was surrounding them watching and waiting to see if they'll get a new sister that day.

Eventually, Zoé agreed and after she said the oath and Artemis accepted the oath the hunt cheered. For their family grew that day.

After that, I saw the same scene has Artemis and the man who was under the clouds was fighting Artemis when he struck Zoé. He was defeated but Zoé didn't survive. Has she lay there dying I sobbed uncontrollably and I still don't know why. 

Suddenly I grew angry at her ending and has I got angrier everything became less clear and almost foggy.

Then I spoke and said "No this is not how she ends," and as I spoke these words my eyes began to glow brighter and brighter until I no longer see Zoé dying but am back in the tent looking at Zoé.

"I'm sorry for what is to come to you," I whispered and imminently darkness consumes me. 

When I wake up Zoé and Artemis are next to my bed and they are both asleep. I try to get out without waking them up but one is the goddess of the hunt and the other is her lieutenant. Also, I'm not the best at sneaking. So they both awoke when I accidentally made a thing crash off a wall.

"Well, I'm gonna go, sorry about the whole eye contact and everything so bye," I quickly pretty sprouted.

"What did you mean you were sorry for what was going to happen?" Artemis asked as if she had been dying to ask.

"Well you see my moms told me this thing about how if I look into people's eyes I see people's past and their future, and when I saw her future it didn't look too great I mean I don't know how far into the future it was but," the more I spoke about her future the sadder I became.

"What doth ye know about my past?" Zoé asked not quite as violent as she was to me when we first met.

"Ummm a lot," I confessed not really wanting her to be mad at me.

"We're going to Olympus," Artemis announced after a few seconds of silence. And off we went to Olympus city of the gods.


	5. 5-Giants on Lawn Chairs

**I've finally written, oddly enough on finals week right after my brother graduated just a few hours ago :)  
Hopeful now that school will be out fairly soon I'll write these more regularly. Sorry for the wait, and I hope that you enjoy. Oh and also fixed grammatical errors on some of the other chapters.**

In a flash, I was surrounded by very large chairs ranging from a captain's chair from either a cruise ship or a very old boat to one made completely of vines. The weirder part of the room was the giant people that sat on those chairs. 

There were eleven of these massive beings and twelve of these enormous chairs. Once I got a hold of my self enough to stop staring at the chairs and the giants. I saw that everyone was kneeling. I also noticed that I couldn't find Artemis.

As I looked around for her I heard the old looking guy in the middle of the U of chairs? love seats? lawn recliners? I don't know but anyways he started to yell about someone being rude and not paying attention. It wasn't until I saw a bolt of blue energy come flying at me that I realized two things. One he was talking about me being disrespectful, and two I'm soo dead.

Or at least that 's what I thought. The moment before it hit me I heard a BANG. I then slowly open the eyes I had slammed shut out of fear and saw my mothers standing in front of me.

"Who are you mortals and how did you stop my bolt" the old guy who through the thing at me demanded. 

"Dear Zeus, don't you recognize us?" my mother question with a teasing tone. "Perhaps you will be more docile if we were in our other form," they state. After they slowly transform into elderly women each with yarn, gloves, or scissors. "well Zeus have you realized who you just hit with your bolt?" My now elderly mothers ask. I, however, much like the now named Zeus was shocked to see my mothers age very rapidly.

"I'm so very sorry lady fates. I did not mean to disturb nor insult you. I was just trying to deal with this disrespectful little mortal," Zeus told my mothers.

"Well in doing so you have in fact insulted us for he is our son," my mothers saw, still speaking at the same time. If they don't stop it's gonna really start to scary and freak me out. Before anyone had time to process the bomb my mothers just dropped on them they told Zeus, "had punishment now, for the next month, you'll have no power and will want on Hera's every whim." My mothers were grinning ear to ear. 

Immediately after they told him that the man sitting in the captain's chair began laughing so hard he fell from his chair and rolled on the floor. The wonderful looking women of the left of Zeus was also grinning quite widely.  Zeus? What was Zeus doing? Well from the outside it looked like he was more white then the clouds in the sky. It was pretty obvious that he was dying inside. Then my mothers pull out a golden thread and with a flourish weave it with another. Scratching a bit of the gold of the first thread and adding it to the other. Zeus fell from his now oversized marble stab of a chair and Hera picked the now human-sized Zeus. She set him on her lap and smiles very innocently at my mothers. They all wink at her and the room continues on with what was happening before. 

As my mothers and the Giants talk, I zone out and am fell compelled to look into the eyes of the girl that was with Triton. She looked like a goth with spiky hair and combat boots. I'm not sure why but I look into her eyes suddenly everything goes black.

**Cliffhangers are great, but you can probably guess, at least some of, what happens next.**

**PS Not including Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus what are your guys' favorite book series I'm running out of things to read and need help, please.**


	6. 6-Bad mother and Changing Fate

**I finished school, for this year, YAY  
**

**I still don't know why every class need a test for the last day but hey it'd done now :)**

As the darkness faded I saw a woman laying sound asleep on a couch. I can hear a baby crying. Before long I got tired of waiting for the mother to wake up and comfort the baby and went to find the child.

I moved into the next room and saw a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Once I entered the room she, well I'm guessing it's she, stopped crying. I was surprised as I was under the assumption that no one could see me.

She giggled at me and I smiles back. I tried to touch her nose and to me profound surprise I felt her skin. The little bundle laughed at me.

I then moved to see if I could pick her up and when I could I practically cried with excitement.

Time did not speed up like it normally did. I watch the girl slowly grow up. She still believes me to be her imaginary friend. However, the biggest problem I've been having recently having has been the girl's mother.

I found that the girl's name is Thalia and her mother WAS once a fairly successful actress until Zeus came. He had an affair with her and made Thalia. After which he left. This made the mother mentally snap.

Now I may not know a lot about the subject of alcoholism, but that woman had it before Zeus and she only got worse after. This was not a good environment for a child to be raised in.

So I took it upon myself to help Thalia, and so I did. I comforted her when her mother had her anger episodes. I made her food when her mother was too drunk to even open her eyes.

Over the years Thalia and I have gotten close, but she would ignore me whenever someone else was around.

Slowly everything became okay. Thalia's mother was VERY slowly getting better. Then he came back. Zeus once again walked in.

The second Thalia's mother saw him she nearly had a heart attack. After his first visit, he kept coming back. Over and over talking to both Thalia and her mother. Speaking of which her career was quickly getting back on track. The only dark side of all of this is that Thalia has started to ignore me even when we're alone.

"Come on Thaila, please talk to me. It's so boring when you don't. You know I can't talk to other. Please, there is no one here. So why won't you talk to me?" I asked getting desperate at the end. She didn't even turn around, but I know that she heard me because she flinched at the end.

"I don't talk to you anymore because I don't NEED YOU ANYMORE! I needed you when my father was gone, but know I'm too old for an imaginary friend. So if I don't talk o you, you'll eventually go away, and I won't look insane in front of my father" she replied harshly. I was close to tears by the end.

"Fine if that's how you feel I'll just stop talking too," I whispered sadly. "But when he leaves, and he will. I'll be right here for you Thalia," I told her with confidence.

And as it turned out I was right. Zeus or apparently in this case Jupiter was just on repeat. He left right after Thalia's mother gave birth to his son. Thalia cried nearly as much as her mother.

I found that Jason, Jupiter's son, could not see me and so I was again Thalia's only friend. Only once Jason got older was he able to see me. I was very surprised but less than I was with Thalia when he asked Thalia about the boy she was always talking to.

Eventually, I grew to be very close with both of them, and one day their mother started to drink less. That got me scared. After some time sober she brought Thalia and Jason to a park far away for a picnic. This was the first time I had left Thalia's home since me first appearing there some years ago, and I found the outside world wonderful. I was so distracted by everything I didn't see what happened to Jason, and by the time Isaw he was gone, I couldn't find him. I searched the entire park and even the old dilapidated house nearby, but I couldn't find him.

After the loss of Jason Thalia became distant and cold. Eventually, she told me that she is running away after she had a conversation with her mother.

I stayed with her throughout her being hunted and meeting another who was hunted. I tried to see if he could see me, but I appeared not. We found that his name was Luke. After awhile Thalia gained many things including another addition to her little family. A little girl named Annabeth. I found that she could also see me. it was when we found out that that Thalia, with the help of Annabeth, told Luke of me.

Later we were found by Grover who was apparently a satyr the entire time he was in my school. Anyway, he tries to bring everyone to camp. However, Thalia doesn't make it, and what does Zeus do? He keeps her alive by turning her into a tree.  
  


After her death, everything around me speeds up. Suddenly I'm in a palace made of dark stone. Luke, who now looks older and angrier, is talking to a now alive Thalia.

"What did they ever do for us. They left us with horrible mother and then expected us to do their bidding just because we're related. And so I ask you what have they EVER done for any of us?" Luke asked Thalia sounding like he is trying to convince her of something.

"Okay Luke," was all she said. She then went to the small pool of water nearby and put her hand over it. As she did so an animal of some sort came through. It was a cross between a cow and a sea serpent.

After she summoned it I saw pictures flash in front of me. I saw the giants' throne room in flames and their chairs in pieces. I saw the human world torn to shreds and humanity shent back to the stone age, and I cried.

As I did so time seemed to undo it's self and once again Luke was trying t convince Thalia to summon the cow serpent.

"What did they ever do for us. They left us with horrible mother and then expected us to do their bidding just because we're related. And so I ask you what have they EVER done for any of us?" Luke once again asked Thalia. But right before she answered I broke down in tears not wanting to see what I just saw again so quickly. Thalia could apparently see and hear me this time as she gasped. As I looked up I looked her in the eyes on gently shook my head no. 

"No, I can't Luke," was all I heard before I was suddenly back in that room looking at the girl I now knew more than anyone. The one person I would call my best friend Thalia Grace.

Thalia and I look at one another for a moment before we run into each other and hug. Before we can even say a word the ground next to us explodes.

**I'm sooo very tired but I can't sleep any and all advice would help, please  
**

**Also, quick question do you guys want me to skip over events that happened in to book to get to the new stuff or should I follow a similar track?**


End file.
